vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 026 01
^{n \cdot m}_+ ein geeigneter Vektor auf der Strecke zwischen T_{jk}(t+1) und T_{jk}(t) ist: \begin{align*} \qquad \Delta E_iT(t) &= E_iT(t+1) - E_iT(t) \tag{2.1.1}\\ &= \sum^n_{j=1} \sum^m_{k=1} \frac{\partial E_i}{\partial T_{jk}}(T)T_{jk}(t+1) - T_{jk}(t)] \tag{2.1.2}\\ &= \sum^n_{j=1} \sum^m_{k=1} e_{ijk}(T) \, \Delta T_{jk}(t) \tag{2.1.3} \end{align*} Wobei hierbei \begin{alignat*}{2} \qquad e_{ijk}(T) &\,=\, &&\frac{\partial E_i}{\partial T_{jk}}(T), j \in \{1,\ldots,m\},\,k\in \{1,\ldots,n\} \tag{2.1.4}\\ \Delta T_{jk}(t) &\,=\, &&T_{jk}(t+1) - T_{jk}(t) \tag{2.1.5}\\ & &&T \in \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}^{n \cdot m}_+ \text{ und } i=1,\ldots,n \text{ ist}. \end{alignat*} 26, 19-26 Auch für die (finanziellen) Mittel nutzen wir wieder die Annahme aus, daß sie auf \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}_+ (denn nur dort macht es Sinn, sie zu definieren) stetige partielle Ableitungen nach T_{ik} besitzen, um damit die zeit-diskrete Dynamik vereinfachend beschreiben zu können: m_{ik}(T) := \frac{\partial M_i}{\partial T_{ik}} (T_{i}),\; T_i \in \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}^{n}_+ Anschaulich kann man sich die einzelnen Größen m_{ik} als instantane Kostenänderung des i -ten Akteurs bei instantaner Änderung 3 im Technologiesektor T_{ik} vorstellen. 26 f., Fn. 3 ---- 3 Instantan meint in diesem Zusammenhang, daß zwischen einer Mittelveränderung und einer Veränderung der Technologien der folgende \Delta M_i(T_i) \approx m_{ik}(T) \Delta T_{ik} approximative Zusammenhang im kleinen besteht.... |TextQuelle=125, 26 f. Die Änderungen \Delta S_i(X(t)) = S_i(X(t+1)) - S_i(X(t)),\;i=1,\ldots,n \;, 126, 1-19 mit X(t) = (X_1(t),\ldots,X_n(t)) können dann näherungsweise dargestellt werden in der Form \begin{equation*} \qquad \Delta S_i(X(t)) = \sum^n_{j=1} \sum^m_{k=1} s_{ijk}(X(t)) \, \Delta X_{jk}(t) \tag{8.2} \end{equation*} für i=1,\ldots,n , wobei \begin{equation*} \qquad s_{ijk}(X) = \frac{\partial S_i}{\partial X_{jk}}(X),\; X \in \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}^{n \cdot m}_+, \tag{8.3} \end{equation*} und \Delta X_{jk}(t) = X_{jk}(t+1) - X_{jk}(t) für i,j=1,\ldots,n , k=1,\ldots,m . Die Waffenarsenale X_{ik}(t) verursachen jeweils für die Nation i Kosten C_i(X_{i}(t)) , von denen wir ebenfalls annehmen, daß sie, als Funktionen auf \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}_+ betrachtet, stetige partielle Ableitungen c_{ik}(X) = \frac{\partial C_i}{\partial X_{ik}} (X_i),\; X_i \in \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}_+, für i=1,\ldots,n , k=1,\ldots,m besitzen. Diese können wir jeweils als instantane Kostenänderung für Nation i bei instantaner Änderung des Arsenals X_{ik} deuten. Wir machen die sinnvolle Annahme \begin{equation*} \qquad C_i(\theta_m) = 0 \text{ für } i=1,\ldots,n \tag{8.4} \end{equation*} und setzen näherungsweise \begin{equation*} \qquad C_i(X) = \sum^m_{k=1}\, c_{ik} \Delta X_{ik},\;i=1,\ldots,n\,, \tag{8.5} \end{equation*} ... |Anmerkungen=(1) Die Darstellung der betrachteten Arbeit folgt in Kapitel 2 dem in Kapitel 8 der Quelle Krabs 1997 beschriebenen Modell. (2) Die Bezeichnung \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}_+ ist keine Standardnotation in der Mathematik. Ihre gleichzeitige Verwendung in der betrachteten Arbeit und der Quelle Krabs 1997 ist somit sehr ungewöhnlich. (3) Dargestellt wird exakt das gleiche Modell wie in der Quelle Krabs 1997. Die Quelle Krabs 1997 gibt auf S. 141 den folgenden Literaturverweis: :"M. Jathe, W. Krabs and J. Scheffran: Control and Game Theoretical Treatment of a Cost-Security Model for Disarmament. To appear in Math. Meth. Appl. Sci." Diese Arbeit ist erschienen in Mathematical Methods in the Applied Scienes, Volume 20, Issue 8, 1997, S. 653–666. (4) Die betrachtete Arbeit vertauscht im Vergleich zur Quelle Krabs 1997 lediglich einige Bezeichnungen: Betrachtete Arbeit: T \, \vert \, T_i \, \vert \, T_{jk} \, \vert \, E_i \, \vert \, e_{ijk} \, \vert \, m_{ik} \, \vert \, M_i Quelle Krabs 1997: X \, \vert \, X_i\, \vert \, X_{jk} \, \vert \, S_i \, \vert \, s_{ijk} \, \vert \, c_{ik} \, \vert \, C_i . Die Waffenarsenale X_{ik}(t) in der Quelle treten in der vorliegenden Arbeit nach Umdeutung als sogenannte Technologien T_{jk}(t) in Erscheinung. (5) Die betrachtete Arbeit nennt auf Seite 21 Kra97 und Sch89. Die Gesamtausdehnung der Übernahme und die entsprechenden Textstellen (Seitenzahlen) sind nicht erkennbar. Eine Abgrenzung von übernommenen Stellen und etwaigen Eigenanteilen erfolgt nicht. Daher konservative Einstufung als Bauernopfer. |FragmentStatus=ZuSichten |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen, Lascana), HanneloreH, Primzahl }}